


Party

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, this is lame but bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya always hated fancy parties, but that sexy waiter may provide the right kind of distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts).



> This thing came from few weeks ago when I was at a fancy party. Frankly, there were no Gendrys there. Arya is just luckier lol.

Arya couldn’t describe in words how much she hated those stupid, stupid parties her mom forced her to attend. She wouldn’t even go as far as calling them parties. You were supposed to have fun at parties and she was having not one bit of fun at this shit. It should be called a gathering of show-offs with sticks up their asses. The only bearable thing was that she was sharing a table with Bran, Rickon and the Reeds. She would have gone rampant of she would have had to suffer her sister and the Lannisters for the whole night. Her mother had probably something to do with it given last time she came to one of those parties she poured a huge bowl of soup over Joffrey then let the bowl on his head as a hat.

“When will te food come?” Rickon complained.”These parties are too fancy and super boring.”

Arya had to agree with Rickon, the party was a very fancy and lavish, held in a seven stars hotel, but Arya found it incredibly tasteless. And the music? Dear God, whoever is in charge of that should be fired as soon as possible. Arya was a little too busy to brood to notice the waiters came.

“Anything you’d like m’lady?”

‘To sit on your face.’ Arya thought in the second she turned her head and saw her waiter. May the Old Gods have mercy upon her sinner soul, how was this dude here serving drinks instead doing some-preferably nude-modelling? 

“Just water please.” she said after staring for a little bit too long.

He nodded in her direction then left. Arya pretended to nonchalantly look around, when in fact she was trailing his ass. And damn, what an ass! She’d like to pinch it anytime.

When the appetizer was served Arya noticed his muscled arms and wide shoulders.

When the second dish was served, she decided he was muscled all over.

When the third dish was served Arya was sure he was a marble sculpture came to life and her thirst apparently became obvious because Meera started raising her eyebrows suggestively in Arya’s direction. Arya kicked her under the table.

But frankly, she was right. Arya was extremely horny and it was only the fault of that blue eyed sexy fucker. She wanted that ass. And that dick. And to lick frosting off those biceps. Shit, she was so fucked. No, she wasn’t in fact fucked, but she intended to be by the end of the night.

“I need to use the restroom.” she declared and got up, glaring at Meera who was giving her a shit eating grin.

Arya walked confidently across the hall. She was grateful it was round so she could go wherever she wanted without drawing too much attention. Except she went for the kitchens, not the bathroom.

She smirked like a wolf on the prowl. Time to hunt.

 

\---------

Gendry hated those parties and those rich stuck ups, but the pay cheque was worth it. At the moment, he was stuck helping Hot Pie in the kitchens, but he would rather be out there right now, starring at that silver eyes girl. He hoped she didn’t notice him eye fucking her all night because he would be in trouble. He wanted to kick himself for it and all the lecherous thoughts he had about her all night. This wasn’t like him and isn’t like anything will happen between them anyway. Rich girls don’t go around kissing waiters.

“Excuse me?”

Gendry almost jumped out of his skin cause he recognized that voice. And there she was, the silver eyed girl, smiling at him in the kitchens. He wanted to pinch himself, maybe he fell asleep.

“My little brother made a little mess at our table, can you please give me something to clean?” she asked sounding like the most innocent person, but her eyes told another story.

She looked at him the way one may look at their favorite desert. Or the way a wolf would look at its prey. He would go with the later, the girl gave him quite some she-wolf vibes.

“This way.” he motioned for her to follow.

Gendry had to idea how they ended up in the backroom. He had no idea how he ended up kissing the daylights out of her (though she kissed the daylights out of him more). Somehow in that hot rush, he ended up pinning her on the little table and hooking her dress up as she was biting his neck. ‘She-wolf indeed’ he thought as she looked him straight in the eyes when he entered her then bit his lip hard enough to draw blood just the next second. Her moans will probably haunt him forever. Seven hells, he wanted to give her five more orgasms only to hear that again.

“I think we should be friends.” she declared with a smile while they were laying on top of the table sweaty and spent.”’I’m Arya by the way.”

He gave her a honest laugh, cause damn, she sure knew how to make friends.

“I’m Gendry.”he introduced himself while brushing a rebel lock from her face.”Nice to meet you, Arya.


End file.
